


Blood Lust

by Mynewusername2602



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horns, Love Triangles, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, POV Iron Bull, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, True Mates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynewusername2602/pseuds/Mynewusername2602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is sent away on a mission, until a strange message is sent back with a specific set of instructions. He has blood lust, the uncontrollable need to mate, and he has his eye fixed on the inquisitor, but he's not the only one. Can the inquisition's commander keep his emotions under control? Or will jealously get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kadan, my heart" Bull said as he gently lay her down on the bed. Nyree Trevelyan played the memory in her head over and over. He loves me. A wide smile spread across her lips and she held her half of the dragon tooth in her hands. She stared out at the mountains from her bedroom at Skyhold. A week he'd be gone. He had to leave the morning after she'd had given him his gift...and her three advisors had unwittingly walked in on Bull giving her his own gift. They hadn't much time to talk. Scout Harding had requested the assistance of The Bull's Chargers on her expedition to a new area due to their previous experience with Giants,

"Don't worry Inquisitor, I'll have him back to you in one piece" Krem smiled as the Chargers marched to the gates. Nyree blushed slightly, evidently their relationship was no longer a secret. The Iron Bull smiled his crooked smile as Krem walked past and came to stand opposite his employer. He took a step forward cupping the Inquisitor's buttock and gave it a good squeeze. He leaned down and they kissed, a soft growl escaped his throat,

"I'll be back before you know it, Kadan." He ran his fingers over the dragon tooth hanging from her neck and growled to himself again.

"Be safe, Bull" Nyree reached up and stroked his check on his blind side. His good eye closed as he savoured the contact

"Come on Chief! We're losing daylight" Krem called back to them. Bull smiled again and kissed her lightly before turning on his back and strode over to the Chargers, swinging his huge long sword over his broad shoulders. She loved everything about this man. The way he moved, talked. Even his scent drove her wild. He had awoken a side of her she never knew existed, offering up her complete trust and obedience that he knew what she needed and how she needed it. And oh maker he knew her well. On the fifth day Liliana called Nyreeto see her in in the rookery,

"Inquisitor, I've received word that Krem is to be returning today, he had a set of very specific instructions to be in place in time for Iron Bull's return" her faced looked concerned, Nyree's heart dropped,

"What has happened, is he alright!" Nyree yelled. Lilliana straightened,

"There is a note from Iron Bull for you," she handed Nyree the scroll,

Kadan,

Before you panic, the mission has been a success, Harding's camp is secured. You must ensure the instructions I've given be carried out in full. Krem will fill you in when he returns.

The Iron Bull

Nyree looked up at her spymaster confused,

"He has requested one of our jail cells be completely isolated, a chain and pully system installed using the strongest metals available. And it is to be manned by Krem only,"

Thoughts of giants crossed Nyree's mind. What on earth was he bringing back with him,

"What? Who are we incarcerating? Corypheus himself?"

"No Inquisitor, the cage is for Iron Bull"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyree was waiting at the gates an hour before Krem arrived. Her scouts has spotted his arrival from their towers but she couldn't wait. She had read Iron Bull's note over and over in her head trying to gleam some hidden clue to no avail. She barely noticed Dorian walk over to her. He gave her arm a comforting squeeze,

"I had heard about the great brute's odd request. My homeland and his have been fighting each long other enough for me to have my suspicions on what this is all about,"

"Well?" Nyree looked out, Krem's figure was slowly coming into view,

"Blood lust, if I'm right, you know where to find me" Dorian sauntered off as Krem stopped in front of the portcullis. Nyree motioned to the guards and the gates clinked upwards,

"Inquisitor, you got the Chiefs message" Krem started to head straight towards the dungeon, Nyree nodded and sped up to walk with him,

"What's going on Krem," she pleaded,

"Not here, show me the cell"

They walked in silence as they headed to the dungeon. Their steps echoing on the stone stairs. The cells were empty, Nyree preferred to exile or forgive those who crossed her path at judgement. The less bloodshed the better. They stood at the biggest cell. Two great wooden beam has been installed, crossing over each other to make an "x". Much like the crucifixions of old. Two chains hung freely though metal hoops. The chains were much longer than usual, passing over the cells door and rigged up to a pully with a cogwheel. It all began to come together in Nyree's head.

When the chains were lose, the prisoner had free reign of his cell. Turn the wheel and he would be forcefully brought back to the wooden beam, arms held wide above them, unable to move. Nyree turned to look at Krem. He sat on the lonely chair outside the cell and took a deep breath,

"Has the chief talked to at all about Quanri mating rituals?" Nyree flushed slightly,

"He mentioned that they don't take sex as seriously as we do. That their are people who can meet their needs,"

"That's not the half of it," Krem smiled weakly,

"The Chiefs people control who they mate with. They are only fertile at certain points of their lives, thank the maker for that or we'd have a brood of the Chief's kids all over" Nyree rolled her eyes. Krem continued,

"Well, when ever the issue came up, Bull would head back home, plow into as many females who weren't in their fertile period until it went out his system. They call it the blood lust. An irresistible urge to mate that devours them whole then spits them out again a week or so later" Krem took a deep breath,

"Only one problem with that. He's tal vashoth now, no Qun to help him through it. Only you" Krem reached inside his coat and pulled out a letter. He handed it over to the inquisitor and left. With shaking hands, Nyree opened the letter in Iron's Bull's unmistakable penmanship,

Kadan

I trust that Red has met all my requests and Krem's filled you in. I need you to do something for me Kadan. I need you to leave Skyhold. Go now, and tell no one where you are going. You are my first true mate and the blood lust compels us to breed. I won't be myself, it won't be us. I would be an animal and I will tear you apart. When my mind finally goes to the madness, I will seek you out. I will use all of my ben hassrath training to get myself out of this cell to find you. I will hurt all in my path to reach you. Please, Kadan as much as I will suffer without you to soothe the heat, I could not forgive myself if I hurt you or anyone else.

The Iron Bull

Nyree clutched the letter in her and and bolted straight for the hold. She whizzed past Solas and ran up the stairs heading straight for Dorian.


	3. Chapter 3

id:11313966  
Chapter 3

Her chest burned as she reached Dorian. He looked quizzically at her. Nyree held the letter out still trying to catch her breath. Dorian took the letter and rubbed his moustache carefully as he read the contents.

"I thought so" he smirked,

"What does this mean Dorian, I can't leave him!" Dorian took the inquisitor into his alcove and sat with her,

"Don't tell me I have to give you "the talk" Inquisitor" he teased. Nyree glared at him,

"Simply put, he wants to fuck you. But this plan to send you away is madness," Dorian took Nyree's hand in his,

"Without you, the blood lust will continue to get worse until he hurts someone or himself. And he will break out of whatever cage he chose to put himself in because it's already started." Dorian stood and started pacing.

"It's began infesting his thoughts, firstly by his coming back here. Even sending you this warning is a manipulation to keep you here." Dorian through the letter down. Nyree looked confused, Dorian offered her an understanding smile,

"I don't understand" Nyree shook her head, tears beginning to sting her eyes,

"I don't doubt he wanted to keep you safe and probably wrote this with the best of intentions. He can't see that the decision to come back to Skyhold is motivated by his need to be with you, you are his love after all - of course you won't leave him in pain"

"Will he be in pain," Nyree whispered,

"Yes. It's the sexual frustration that drives them mad! The best you can do is to "relieve" him as best you can,"

Dorian leaned in close, lowering his voice so just Nyree could hear it,

"Be warned inquisitor! Do not on any circumstances let him lose. Your body cannot take him like this and he will hurt you, and he won't be able to stop,"

Nyree sat back, immediately on the defensive,

"I think I know my body better than you Dorian, I can take anything Iron Bull gives me,"

"I'm not insulting you inquisitor, I'm being realistic. He ties you up I understand," Nyree blushed, damn Cole and his prodding,

"Well, there is a reason he does, he needs to be in control, for him and for you. You have seen him physically trample over enemies yes," damn if Dorian was always right,

"My advise to you inquisitor is this; the blood lust, is like a poison. You have to close your mouth over the wound and suck it all out, only then will he survive. And I am being literal as well as crude,"


	4. Chapter 4

Games » Dragon Age » Blood Lust  
Author: Cnmorgan13   
Rated: M - English - Romance/Fantasy - Reviews: 1 - Published: 06-14-15 - Updated: 06-14-15 id:11313966  
Chapter 4

And so all the arrangements were made. The night was cool in Skyhold. It was past midnight and the castle grounds were quiet. It was a long hard walk back to Skyhold, The Chargers were exhausted. The tavern called sweetly but they still had a job to do.

It has rained that day, Iron Bull could taste it in the air. He noticed the others shivered around him, while he burned. The ropes around his wrists was tight, like he wanted, but no one knew how to tie knots like The Iron Bull. He gave them a gentle tug, as he had several times on the road back to Skyhold. They had started to slacken ever so slightly. He hated this madness, he'd been half erect the whole ride home, with his hands bound behind his back. He was pissed off and wanted his Kadan. He shook head trying to clear the fog in his mind. He would use everything in his power to keep his control as long as possible. He prayed she wasn't here, that she heeded his warning but the heaviness in his heart betrayed him. His body wanted her, needed her naked skin below him, screaming his name. No! Iron Bull shook his head again, he didn't want her to see him like this, to be afraid of him, or worse, ashamed of him. But she was so beautiful, he could make her blush without even saying a word. He could make her do all sorts of things without saying a word. His groin twitched at the thought. "Dammit Bull, get a hold of yourself'" he muttered under his breath. He scented the air again, it tasted different this time. Something mixed with the rain, jasmine on the wind. He flicked his tongue over his lips. Her scent, she was here! No, she is here! Bull frantically glanced about with his good eye trying to find her. And there she was, standing at the doors of Skyhold. His heart soared, she was stunning; platinum blonde hair blowing in the wind, unmistakable among the iron clad men in front of her. Cullen's men. Iron Bull's eye moved to the commander of the inquisition forces. He was standing with his Kadan. An arm was protectively wrapped around her waist.

Bull stopped dead. The Chargers stood around him nervously, but his eve never wavered from the commander. Bull could hear Krem talking to him but he couldn't hear the words. His gaze moved back and forth between his Kadan...and the Templar...and the Templar's fucking arm around her waist.

"Chief, let it go" Krem spat. The smaller man grabbed hold of one of Iron Bull's horns, forcing him look at him,

"Sorry Krem...I got this," Bull sighed wearily. He put one foot in front of the other, heading for his cage. Her muffled voice carried in the wind and he turned once more to catch a glimpse of her. She had took a step down the stair. Cullen had her by the arm, stopping her. Stopping her coming to him, his Kadan. His.

The Iron Bull roared and the blood pumped in his veins. He broke his bonds with ease and charged towards the Templar. Two of the Chargers held onto his arm. He threw them forward like they were a child's doll. He started again towards the stairs. Cullen barked orders at his men, pushing Nyree behind him. Iron Bull noticed a rope about his waist, turning his head to see Rocky, Grimm and Dalish trying to dig their heels in the dirt, like this was a game of tug and pull. He ignored them, fighting for every step forward he took. A second rope caught his arm controlled by one of Cullen's men. He gave into their pull catching them off balance. He surged forward, causing the ropes to burn through their hands. He heard screaming and the ropes were dropped. At the foot of the stairs now he looked for his Kadan, she wasn't there. He roared again and prepared himself for the "charging bull" move he used on the battlefield. Half way up now, he could see the fear in the Templar's eyes. Suddenly, he fell forward, his leg was covered in ice. It was the vint,

"All this for a girl, how terribly cliché" More ropes on him now,

"Sorry about this chief" a great thud across his head. Searing pain, he blinked and fell to his knees. A flash of blonde hair, he leaned into her warm embrace and it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

id:11313966  
Chapter 5

Pain. He felt it everywhere; in his head, his body, his soul. Iron Bull blinked, letting his eye focus. He was in the dungeon now, his arms held taught and apart on the cross of his own making. He tried to move one arm then the other. There was no give in the steel. His cell was as he asked for. A cot with some hay in corner. On his cot was cloths in various sizes and a bowl with a jug of water for when he took care of business. He felt so foolish, remembering his actions out in the courtyard. He swore under his breath, "asshole"

"Yes, my love, you are a bit of an asshole," it was the inquisitor. His head snapped up, she was sitting on the lone chair outside his cell. He took a shaky breath as the heat pulled in his groin again, and his arms again held way out of reach. He wanted to bring himself sexual pleasure while she watched. He groaned loudly in frustration.

"If this what it's like for you, I apologise," he joked. Nyree let out a laugh,

"Worse. Are you feeling better," Bull looked down to his erection, now showing proudly in his trousers,

"Better with you in my arms, Kadan" he tried to shift again. The chains refused to budge. Nyree moved over to the bars of his cell, her face stern,

"What was that display all about outside, you looked like a man possessed,"

Bull lowered his head,

"I was," he whimpered. He slowly rose his head, his eye making contact with hers

"I couldn't stand to see him touch you, you belong to me!" he hissed. Nyree didn't speak, she pulled a key from her coat pocket and opened the lock to the cell door. Bulls heart thumped, the words "stop" or "don't" played on his tongue but made it no further. He hated the madness, he cursed it. He cursed himself. His manhood ached,

"I thought I was meant to be the mad one," he said finally. Nyree put her hand on his chest and his hips bucked involuntarily. He turned away from her, who was he kidding? Control, what control!

"I know this won't be easy for both of us, but you need me know, and I won't fail you. Remember Bull, no matter what happens in the next few days, I will always love you," Nyree's hands slid down Bull's check resting above, but not touching, his hard member,

"Please Kadan," he chocked out, his face pleading. She reached in his trousers and held his throbbing manhood in her hand. Iron Bull threw his head back and a moan escaped his lips. She gave his member a few hard strokes and the tip began to glisten.

"Kadan," he breathed heavily. It was a question and a statement. She pumped him hard, like he taught her, gliding up and down the length of him. His hip bucked with every stroke and a deep growl built in his chest, he tensed his arms and stars danced in front of his eye as the heat burst through him. He moaned again and spurted his seed over his love's hand. Iron Bull felt the fog lift slowly from his mind and he started down at Nyree,

"I needed that," he panted. Nyree cleaned her hand with one of the cloths and stood on her toes to kiss him, a quick brush of lips,

"Welcome back Bull," she smiled, Iron Bull smiled his crooked smile back at her. Her heart skipped a beat,

"I have a potion for you. Vivienne says it will knock you out for a few hours, hopefully we can get you to sleep through the worst of all this and I can, ah, help you through the rest,"

"That sounds like a good plan, expect when all of this, is the worst of it. The release you give me won't work for long, and the time before the lust truly sets in will be less and less." Iron Bull turned his head away from her again, what she must think of him.

"It will get worse before it gets better. I will say things I don't mean, I will-" she tugged on his horns and cut him off with a kiss,

"I meant what I said," she held the vial to his lips and he drunk it eagerly. Nyree closed and locked the door and turned the cog. Iron a Bull felt his chains slacken and he fell to his knees, the potions already taking effect. He crawled over to his cot and was sound asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with one hard tightly secured on his manhood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The heat. He was burning up. Was he awake or dreaming? She stood before him, naked her snow white skin glowing. Too bright, beckoning him like the desire demon she was. Dreaming then. He moved towards her, the temptress pulled him on top of her. Her skin was ice, it soothed the fire in his. He grabbed her hips in his hands and drove his full length into her, it was exquisite. He thrust relentlessly, it was freeing not having to hold back! Not having to worry about breaking her, listening out for their watchword. He bucked his hips as hard as he could muster, he could feel his release build at the base of his manhood. He was brutal, and it felt amazing. He was about to come and the temptress smiled cruelly, her image began to fade, her cool skin disengaging from him. He roared with unfulfilled frustration.

Iron Bull woke up on his cot. The dream still fresh in his mind he grasped his throbbing member and stroked it as hard as he had been thrusting in his wet dream. Closing his eye he thought of his inquisitor, he thought of their first time together. "Last chance," he had said as he pinned her up against the wall in her chambers. She gasped, "take me," she purred at him. Bull came hard, moaning as his seed sputtering over his chest. Still he was not satisfied. He looked down, his erection had not softened in the slightest. Swearing under his breath he cleaned himself.

Nyree make the solitary journey to the dungeon. Bull should be waking up any moment now and she didn't want him to suffer alone. She passed Krem, standing guard at the enter,   
"He's awoken earlier than we thought Inquisitor, it's not been a good morning. Think he's going to need a bit more than jacking off. I'll give you two some privacy,"   
Krem looked exhausted, his loyalty and respect for Bull compelled him to watch over him day and night, sleeping only when Nyree took over. She walked over to the cell. The wheel was unwound, Bull had free reign.   
"Kadan! I thought you'd never come," Bull stretched his hand though the bars. She walked over to him. Bull smiled warmly brushing his fingers across her face. A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away,  
"I hate to see you like this, caged like an animal," she took his great hand his hers, he caressed her cheek,   
"It burns so badly Kadan, I scream your name in my dreams but nothing helps," he brushed his thumb over her lips, Nyree kissed his finger instinctively, she could feel her nipples hardening, it became painfully aware to her that they hadn't made love in over a week,  
"Help me Kadan, I need you," his hand ventured lower and crossed her nipple. Nyree gasped. His hand trailed slowly down her side,   
"Please don't chain me away from you, let me touch you, feel you, be inside you" his hand stopped at her waist. Nyree swayed on the spot, his touch was intoxicating,  
"You know me better than anyone, I promised you, I would never hurt you, you are safe with me," Bull's hand slid under her jacket. Nyree stepped forward, her body ached for him,   
"Let me love you Kadan, my heart," Bull's hand reached inside her pocket searching for the key,

Panic flooded Nyree's body, She jumped back.   
"NO!!" Bull bellowed, he turned and smashed the water jug violently on the wall. Still shaken at how careless she was Nyree ran to the cog and turned the wheel. Bull kicked and swore as he was dragged back to the wooden beam. 

Her hands trembling, Nyree unlocked the cage door and approached Bull. She went to reach inside his trousers, Bull glared at her,  
"That doesn't fucking work any more! I tried several times this morning already I'm surprised my cock hasn't fallen off," he huffed. Nyree summoned all her strength,  
"You will speak to me with the respect deserved by your mate, Iron Bull, or by the maker I will leave you here untouched for the rest of the day," Bull became still.   
"Or," Nyree started, lifting her robe up exposing her bare buttocks. Iron Bull smiled lustfully,   
"I like or," he purred. Nyree leaned back pushing her backside to his manhood and swayed her hips seductively. His hips moved in time with hers,  
"I really like or Boss," Bull moaned.  
"Or... I can ride you right here" she whispered. Bull groaned his agreement. His excitement clear through his sodden trousers. Nyree pulled down his trousers and his hard erection sprang free. She tuned her backside to him again and lined him up against her entrance. Bull bucked his hips, pushing his tip into her. Now it was her turn to moan. She was warm, wet and ready for him. Nyree held onto his hips behind her and hung on for dear life as Bull bucked into her. Being held as he was, he could only thrust so far, no matter how much strength he put behind each blow. It was Nyree that set the pace and depth, taking in as much of him as she wanted. The odd angle had him rubbing against her sweet spot and she could feel her orgasm building.  
"Won't...last...long....Boss!" Bull panted. It was his great pride as a lover that he always let the lady come first. Her walls clenched around him and she screamed out his name. Bull emptied himself into her. He felt euphoric, and bellowed a laugh. She laughed with him. Nyree dropped her robe down and turned to face Bull. His manhood was still erect,  
"I'm ready to go again whenever you are Boss," he smiled broadly. Nyree heard footsteps in the corridor behind her. She pulled Bull's breaches back up, and he huffed impatiently.   
"Inquisitor," it was Cullen. Bull tensed in front of her. Nyree kissed his neck and throat to calm him,  
"I didn't mean to bother you but there is an issue that requires your immediate attention," Cullen called down the hallway, keeping well out of Iron Bull's view,  
Bull prodded his groin into her side,  
"My issue is bigger," Bull smirked,   
"It will only take a moment of your time, I swear it," Cullen pleaded. Bull's eye went wide with panic,  
"Five minutes, Bull! I'll be back in five minutes," Nyree backed of of the cell and locked the door. She disappeared from his view and Cullen walked slowly out of the shadows, he looked Bull up and down, spotting his raging erection and sharply brought his eyes back up. Bull studied at the commander carefully, he was certain he lusted after the inquisitor also, the way he gazed at her a second longer than he should. Bull wondered how many times he spilled his seed with her name on his lips.  
"Bull I am sorry for antagonising you earlier. I understand how...difficult the situation is," Cullen stammered,  
"I was jealous Cullen. I saw you with her and I lost it," Bull motioned to the shattered jug,  
"You are the better man for her and I know it," Cullen flushed slightly, Bull was on the right track,  
"She chose you," Cullen said softly. He scanned his cell again, porcelain scattered everywhere,  
"I'll send someone to clean up the mess," the commander turned on his heel and exited the dungeon. One of the cook's serving girls walked up to his cell holding a water jug. She had wild red hair and voluptuous breasts shed tried to squeeze into her slightly too small work clothes. Her eyes locked onto his member and she licked her lips slightly, Bull smiled devilishly and bucked his hips at her slowly,   
"I get the hint, you want to ride the Bull," this was just too easy,  
"Yes," she breathed. Bull motioned to the cog and wheel, the woman hurried over and released it. The chains loosed and Bull rubbed the sore muscles in his arms.   
"Key?" Bull demanded. The serving girl placed it between her tight bosoms.   
Footsteps at the stairs,   
"Quickly!" Bull hissed, the serving girl threw the key in the cell, Bull hid it under his cot,  
"What are you doing here," it was Krem,  
"Sorry sir, the commander ordered me to clean" she slyly winked at Bull,  
"I'll take care of it. Leave, now" the woman huffed then sauntered up the stairs. Krem wound the wheel back up, Bull went back willingly,  
"Time for your medicine chief, the inquisitor won't be making it back today."   
Bull drank the potion and went to his cot. He could feel the key below him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was dark outside, an eerie silence fell over Skyhold as Nyree crept to the dungeons. A moment of her time? Ha! The herald of Andrastae's time was everyone's but her own. What started as 'one issue' snowballed as more and more of her people demanded her time. I need this item! I want you to go here! This was when Bull came to her and made all the stress go away. He just knew what she needed and gave it to her with no thought for himself, well, some thought. Nyree feared what would happen to their relationship once this blood lust was over. Would he shrug it off, make a joke and be back to business as usual. Or would he retreat into himself, scared that she's seen him more bare than any soul alive? 

Nyree tiptoed past the sleeping Krem. Poor soul was out cold, he needed the rest. Into the dark black cells she turned the lock. Iron Bull was asleep on his cot, still under the effects of Vivienne's potion. He stirred in his sleep and Nyree wondered if he was dreaming of her. The way his manhood twitched and the soft groans coming from his throat make her smile. She lay down beside him, moving his huge arm to cuddle into his chest. He was totally out of it. Her fingers played over his broad chest, his skin burning hot. She was cold from walking in the night air and hoped the coldness soothed him. She kissed his scarred face and he sighed gently. An idea crossed Nyree's mind and she smiled at Bull lovingly. Moving down she placed herself between his legs and slid his breeches down to his ankles. She took a sip out the cold water jug next to her, rolling it about, cooling her mouth. Grasping Bull's member in one hand she leaned her head and licked the sensitive tip, he made a whimpering noise and she took his head in her mouth, licking and nipping at his skin. She felt his heartbeat quicken and matched the pace, taking as much of his manhood in her mouth as she could manage. The noises he mad drove her wild, and she lent more on him to stop his hips coming up to meet her. She thought back to their earlier liaison, his panting moans as he held back just long enough to bring her. Nyree maintained her speed and grip, it wouldn't be long now.

In his dreams the temptress came to him. Her glowing skin hurt his eye but he couldn't keep away. She was marvellous, sliding her soft cold skin under his bulk, letting him ride her as hard as he wanted. She held onto his horns and he felt his orgasm building. A flash and he was in his cot, his glowing lover disappeared, he couldn't think. An other flash and she was there again that same evil smile he worshipped. His orgasm took him by surprise and he yelled out, once again the golden temptress faded from view. He blinked his eye, and tried to control his breathing. That was far too intense for a dream. He blinked again and saw yellow hair covering his nether-regions. Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft and he closed his eye, he was going to come again, the second wave crashing over him. He moaned his loves name and went to move his hand to touch her hair. They responded, his arms were free. He ran his fingers over her silky hair, and the blood lust flared again, he had her! Now was his chance!

Nyree froze in place, Iron Bull had just touched her, he wasn't meant to be awake. Shit! Shit! Shit! She saw the blood lust come over him like an orleasian puts on their mask,   
"Bull," she whispered. He was clenching the sides of his cot the wood started to splinter. He had finally succumbed, Iron Bull, the man she loved, was there no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was paralysed, does she run, stay put? Nyree bolted for the door, Bull sprang after her. Her grabbed her ankle and she kicked him,  
"Krem!" Nyree screamed, Bull grabbed her leg and dragged her over to him. He threw her onto his cot and mounted her, Nyree punched his chest, Bull pinned her arms,  
"Katoh!" Nyree screamed. The word made him pause, Bull sat up, releasing her arms. He shook his head. Gathering all her strength, Nyree aimed low on his blind side and punched him just under the rips, an old wound he told her about and knocked the air from his lungs, scrambling she ran for the door, swinging it closed, trembling she fumbled to find the key. Bull had recovered from the blow and charged for the door. Locking it in time she sat back. Bull grasped onto the bars, looking as menacing as she had ever seen him. Seeing how shaken she was, his demeanour shifted. He put on the charming mask. Rubbing his side he smiled wickedly, her knees went weak,  
"I only like it rough with you Boss,"  
Nyree ran up the stairs, passing the undisturbed Krem, snoring away. She went straight to her room and fell onto the bed. Only then did she allow herself to cry,  
"Oh Bull, come back to me! I need you," she sobbed. 

The withdrawal was particularly bad for Cullen tonight, he couldn't sleep. The Iron Bull's words had haunted him, he thought all feelings for the Inquisitor were torn from his heart when he caught the man, naked no less, with the herald. But tonight, he had heard their lovemaking, unable to move, wishing it was him in Bull's place. Cullen leaned against the window, letting the night air wash over him. There he saw her, the herald, running like her life depended on it. If that brute had hurt her! She was heading inside the castle, to her room he suspected. He made the decision to go comfort her, even if it was only a friend she needed. 

Iron Bull retrieved the key from his cot and unlocked the door. Stretching as far out as the chains would allow he reached for the keys dropped from Nyree's pocket. The iron manacles clinked open and dropped with a thud. He rubbed his wrists and left the dungeons. Krem stood at the top of the stairs,  
"Don't make me hurt you chief," Krem threatened. Iron Bull just looked through him, and started to walk. Krem raised his shield, like Bull had taught him. Bull rushed forward crushing into the shield and forcing Krem up against the wall, his head slammed backwards and Krem saw stars. Bull turned and entered the courtyard. One lone room was lit by candlelight, the inquisitors room. Bull started forward. 

Nyree sat on her bed and heard a gentle rapping at her door.   
"Inquisitor, is everything alright?" Cullen asked softly. Nyree got up from the bed and opened her door,   
"I'm fine Cullen, honestly. Just angry at my own foolishness more than anything else,"  
Cullen took a step forward,  
"If there is anything you need... What I mean is..." He sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair,  
"This sounded better in my head. What I mean to say is, I'm here for you inquisitor. You don't have to be alone," Nyree placed a hand on Cullen's shoulder,  
"Thank you Cullen, I appreciate it truly, but I need to be alone right now,"   
Cullen hesitated,  
"Only if you are sure," he stammered,  
"I am," her smiled warmed his heart,  
"I will do one better inquisitor, I will perform all your duties in your place tomorrow, take the day to rest. It's been a challenging week," Nyree kissed her commander on the cheek and he blushed deeply,  
"Thank you Cullen, you're a good friend,"   
Nyree sat on the edge of her bed. Dorian's words flashed back in her mind; draw it out like a poison. She had to see Bull again. Nyree reached into her nightstand and pulled out a vial. Dorian had given it to her when she had first started seeing Bull,  
"It will make it more comfortable for you, dull the pain but spare the pleasure. Only a few drops will do the trick," Nyree didn't need it anymore, her body used to accommodating Bull's larger size. There was half of the liquid in the bottle left, she drank it all. One way or another she was getting the blood lust out of her Iron Bull.   
Another thud on the bedroom door. Cullen was persistent. She heard the door open and close. Then lock. She swore under her breath,  
"Cullen, I really just want to be on my own," Nyree called out,  
"I don't want to be alone Kadan,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn down the lights, put on a scented candle and grab a glass of wine. This is happening... 
> 
> Give a girl some love and leave a review! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, "Burn" by The Cure was what I think was going on in Bull's head. For my inquisitor, a mix of "unconditionally" by Katy Perry and "can't deny my love" by Brandon flowers... And a wee bit "in the air tonight" by phill Collins for them both.

Chapter 9

Iron Bull walked slowly up the stairs, and stopped. Nyree stood and dropped her robes, revealing her pale lithe body,  
"I'm not running anymore Bull," she lay back on the bed and beckoned him. He had listened to her, however briefly, when she said the watchword. Bull had told her that it wouldn't be them if he came for her, and maybe he was right. It wasn't meant to be them; she wasn't bound, he wasn't capable of control. It occurred to her then that this may be the first time Bull was to have sex where he didn't know everything, have everything planned out exactly as he wanted it. It was virgin territory for the both of them. He had to trust her that she knew what they both wanted, she had to trust that he would let her.   
Iron Bull stripped as he walked, his armour and clothes clattering as they hit the floor. He joined her on the bed and started to pull her under him. Nyree pushed him back and he growled at her. She forced him back so she was on top and started kissing his hard stomach. His intoxicating scent filled her lungs; he was sandalwood and spices she couldn't place. The Iron Bull inhaled slowly, his hands grasping her bedsheets. Nyree kissed and licked down his stomach, her hand brushing over, but never touching his manhood. Iron Bull began to move forward again and she bit him. He lay back down. Nyree took him in her hand and ran up and down his length ever so lightly. She glanced up, his head was thrown back and his eye was closed. He trusted her. The bedsheets had started to rip under the strain of his hands. Grasping him more tightly, she made small circles on the head of his member, Bull let out a soft moan. She took the tip of him in her mouth and swirled her tongue over him, lapping up the pearls of his arousal. He tasted of musk and the earth. Taking more of him in, she used her hand to make up what her mouth couldn't reach. She took him slowly, Bull rose his body in time with her slow pace. With her other hand she made lazy circles at the base of his shaft, between his testicles, all the while keeping her maddeningly slow pace. Bull's breath picked up, his moans become more urgent. Nyree tightened her grip on him and his hips started bucking. Iron Bull yelled out and his hot seed filled her. Swallowing, she licked him clean.   
Bull moved his hand to her core, feeling her slickness, he grunted and pulled her under him. Nyree touched his face and kissed him, her tongue caressing his. The lust in his eye faulted and she could see the fear. Raising her hips to meet him, his hard shaft brushed her entrance. Bull moved his hands to cover hers. He slid his fingers around hers squeezing them gently,  
"I love you Kadan," Bull whispered and a tear ran down his face. Bull held her hands tightly as he entered her. He inhaled slowly as his length filled her in one fluid motion. He was trembling, out of fear or lust Nyree couldn't tell, she reached up to kiss him again. 

Bull pulled back and began a slow pace, her cool skin so impossibly soft beneath him. She smiled, was he dreaming again? Shadows danced over her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth, running his rough tongue over her. Nyree grabbed one of his horns and brought her leg over his hip, pulling him deeper into her. He gave her one hard thrust and she moaned his name. He thrust again, harder, Nyree arched her back to meet him. Bull slid his hand to the small of her back, lifting her slightly so they met at eye level. Her green eyes held only love for him. Holding one horn for balance she put her other hand on his shoulder and moved above him. Soft moans escaped her lips and she moved her hips faster, her walls tensing, Bull kissed her as she collapsed above him her body twitching in time to his thrusts. The need in his face must have been so clear, Nyree nodded at him. Bull lay her down under him again and quickened his pace. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear and he thrust harder and faster. She screamed his name and he let out a primal roar. Nyree kissed him roughly, her tongue greedily seeking his. Bull held her hand and the room started spinning. He held nothing back, he screamed her name. There was nothing else, no one else, in the world. Not the war, not the Qun, just this Goddess and him. He thrust deeply inside her for the last time, biting her neck as he came, marking her. Claiming her. Bull could feel his fire leaving him. She actually glowed, his heart felt so full it hurt. 

So this is what it meant to make love, to connect body and soul? She was his equal tonight, guiding him through his fears and bring him to a deeper understanding of what it meant to love another person. Bull collapsed on her, his breathing erratic and his body shaking. She held him as his breathing slowed. He pulled out of her, drawing one last moan from them both. He looked down at Nyree, her eyes were closed and tears ran freely from her eyes. Panicked, Bull clutched her to his chest, his heart thudding,  
"Kadan! My heart, did I hurt you!" Bull kissed her eyes, her palms, her brow. The memories of the blood lust hit him hard,  
"Krem, the Chargers! I...oh god Nyree," he buried his face in her neck,  
"You...I nearly...forgive me, forgive me," Bull closed his eye tight, willing away the memories. Nyree kissed his eye,  
"There is noting to forgive Kadan, nothing could take me from your side. I am yours, you are mine." Nyree soothed. She was alright. Bull met her gaze and smiled his crooked smile,  
"I love you, no matter what happens Bull, we're together till the end," her eyes never left him. She meant every word,  
"Katoh," Bull whispered,  
"I can't... What I've done, I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you, I'm a better man for having known you Kadan. I love you to," Bull kissed her tenderly. 

A loud blast, wood and splinters flew everywhere. Bull instinctively covered the inquisitor, shielding her from harm,  
"Restrain him!" Cullen shouted, his men filled the room and tore Iron Bull from her. They kicked him to the floor on his knees. Bull put up no resistance. Nyree gathered her tattered sheets to cover her nakedness,  
"What are you doing Cullen! Let him go!" She screamed at the commander,   
"This is for your own good Inquisitor, he is a danger to you but your blinded by your love for this beast," Cullen pointed to his men,  
"Take him away, but maker's breath put some clothes on him," Cullen turned away in disgust. His men scurried to pick up his bellowing trousers. Bull dressed in a hurry,  
"Cullen, it's over, I'm fin-" Bull started,  
"You're right, it is over! You don't even realise the danger you put her in, that you continue to put her in," Cullen spat. His men chained Bull's arms behind his back,   
"The healers will inspect if this coupling could result... in a child," Cullen glared down at Iron Bull. He growled back,  
"The services of you and your Chargers are no longer required. The Inquisition thanks you for your service,"  
"Bull! No, Cullen I order you to release him," tears welled in Nyree's eyes,  
Bull was hoisted to his feet. Restrained by Cullen's men he struggled against them. Cullen approached Bull, he looked at the dragons tooth that hung around his neck, snapping it from him, Cullen hurled it against the wall,  
"Take him away."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The Chargers gathered around the campfire, attempting to warm their shivering bodies. Krem had spent the past few hours trying to calm the furious Iron Bull. They had been told to arm themselves three times now before Krem told them to stand down again. Now all was silent and this worried the Chargers even more.  
Iron Bull paced in his tent,  
"I need to be with her Krem! Why are we out here freezing our balls off when they could be doing anything to her!"  
Krem sat and held his hands to his head,  
"We've talked about this Chief, they would kill you before you even got in," 

The Iron Bull huffed in defeat and sat down. He rubbed the spot where his half of the dragon tooth usually lay,  
"I've never felt anything like this before Krem, even before that business with the blood lust...but now, it just hurts not to be with her." Iron Bull started pacing again,  
"We'll come up with a plan Chief, I promise you," 

Outside the camp a figure appeared in the snow, the Chargers stood ready. The Mage, Solas approached Iron Bull's tent,  
"You were very difficult to find Iron Bull, your company lives up to their reputation,"  
"You can thank Krem for that one, I wanted to storm Skyhold immediately rather than lick my wounds out here in the fucking cold,"  
"Keep that one close to you Iron Bull, you will live much longer," 

Iron Bull slumped onto a chair and motioned for Solas to sit, the light from the mage's staff cast soft shadows on the walls,  
"Why are you here Solas,"  
"We require your help, I have reason to suspect our Commander Cullen has been possessed; he has kept the Inquisitor under lock and key," Iron Bull growled to himself. Fucking demons. The elf leaned forward,  
"Others in our group agree with my suspicions. So we plot in the shadows less we make the demon aware of our plans,"  
Solas reaching inside his robe and produced a half a dragon's tooth held on a chain. Iron Bull smiled gratefully and put the chain around its rightful place around his neck,  
"How is...how is she," Bull asked,  
"She's safe for the moment. Cole is the only one who can actually get in to visit her. He keeps her spirits up," Iron Bull was never more thankful for the kid's gifts as he was then.  
"Cullen mentioned something when he blew up her door, that she, well," for once Bull was lost for words,  
"With child? I honestly do not know." Solas thought out loud,  
"Perhaps the demon wishes to possess the child and took advantage of the commander's feelings,"  
The blood in Iron Bull's veins ran cold.  
"Gather your men, Iron Bull. We must be swift and vicious,"

Nyree lay on her bed. She was drained. She had cried until there were no more tears left to give. Nyree had no clue how Cullen had pulled this off but no one was allowed to see her. They locked her windows, barred her door. Thank the maker for Cole, he appeared in her room when she despaired over her latest failed escape attempt. Her inner circle thought Cullen possessed, she could hardly argue with them. Cole told her they had a plan to rescue her and Cullen. She missed Iron Bull. Her body was bruised from their last meeting and the love bite on her neck looked angry, still she had never felt so connected to anyone in her entire life, like she had floated to the maker's side and back again. 

A sudden nausea came over her, she leapt out of her bed and vomited into a pot. Cold hands on her back, drawing back her hair. Cole held her till the nausea passed,  
"Thank you Cole," she smiled weakly,  
"The tangle is tied, but tenderly, knots in satin scarves. Two halfs yearning to be whole." Cole brushed hair over Nyree's ear,  
"He thinks of nothing but you, your hurts are woven together, he is coming for you, " Cole vanished. Nyree smiled and held her dragon tooth in her palm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nyree stood on a broken bridge surrounded by a lake. A fog gathered around and it was raining. She was wearing a flowing white robe, she felt fuzzy. Like she'd had too much to drink. In the middle of the lake was a figure, standing on the water. Was this the fade? She couldn't concentrate. The figure on the water outstretched its hand towards her. She could barely make out the two horns but they were there. It was Iron Bull. He beckoned her to join him on the lake. Nyree's feet seemed to move of their own accord. She felt like she was floating, her body felt light. It was cold here, Iron Bull was heat and sex and love. Love-drunk. She willed her feet to move faster. Iron Bull smiled. She reached out her fingertips, eager to touch him,  
"Come to me my sweet, we can be together, forever," Just a step closer...  
"Inquisitor STOP!" Cullen screamed, tugging her from behind. The spell was broken, Nyree saw the demon on the water and screamed. Cullen charged forward, his sword raised. The demon was cut in two. Cullen sank to his knees. Nyree could make out blue wisps escaping from him. Nyree helped her commander to his feet. Cullen leaned on her, clearly out of breath. She rest him against a broken tree stump,  
"Cullen where are we,"  
"The fade, inquisitor. That demon has taken over my body, I fight it from here but it's getting harder," Cullen's face was pale and his eyes looked sunken in. Nyree knelt beside him took his face in her hand.  
"I am so sorry Cullen, for everything. I will kill this demon. You need to be strong,"  
"It is I who should be sorry Inquisitor, I failed you. I was weak. When the demon came to me, it gave me everything I wanted from you. I couldn't resist," Cullen turned from her, he looked so tired. Nyree pulled the Templar into a hug. He held on to her so weakly, she knew he didn't have much time left. Nyree took his head in her hands and looked him square in the eyes,  
"I will save you Cullen, you are under orders not to give up. I will rescue you," the colour returned to his cheeks. He nodded and stood. The demon was begging to reform on the lake. Cullen raised his sword and shield.  
"Understood Inquisitor, I won't let you down," Cullen pushed her and the fade began to collapse about her. She saw him charge towards the demon,  
"Blessed are they who stand before  
The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter," 

When Nyree awoke she was alone in her room. She could hear shouting and the clashing of swords. She ran to her balcony trying to peer outside. The gates were open. She saw Iron Bull leading the Chargers, his sword held high. 

Voices at her chamber door,  
"Inquisitor! Can you hear me!" It was Dorian, she ran for the door,  
"Yes Dorian! I hear you, what took you so long!"  
"Fashionably later as always I'm afraid,"  
"Understatement of the year sparkler,"  
"Varric?" Nyree heard clicks and scrapping at the lock,  
"Don't forget Bianca! Give me a minute and I'll have you out of there,"  
The lock clicked and the door opened. She ran into the arms of her comrades, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Come on, we have to hurry. If everything's gone to plan, the demon should be trapped in the courtyard." Dorian took her arm. 

The hallway was destroyed. Furniture was thrown about, Nyree's prized Seralt glass windows smashed. Cullen sat on her throne. Solas and Vivienne had him contained within some kind of barrier-shield. Nyree had seen enemy mage's use the same type of barrier to protect themselves. Cullen's body was skeletal. His armour hung from his protruding bones. Nyree walked towards him,  
"Stay away my dear, he's gone!" Vivienne warned,  
"I can't, I made him a promise," 

The mark on Nyree's hand flared to life at her command, sparking green flames.  
"How easy the commander gave in," the demon taunted,  
"I offered him your body and he grabbed it like a hungry child," she ignored the demon and approached the barrier,  
"Don't you want to hear about the deprived ways your dear commander fucked you," Nyree crossed the barrier and put her hand on the demon's forehead. It dropped to its knees and screamed,  
"I cast you out demon!" Nyree shouted. The demon screamed again and the eyes flew open, Cullen eyes,  
"Inquisitor! I can't fight anymore, I am so tired," tears ran from Cullen's eyes. Nyree held him to her,  
"I gave you an order Commander. I expect you to obey me!" Her mark flared again and Cullen screamed,  
"Your losing him Inquisitor, the demon intends to take him now!" Solas yelled,  
"End it, Now!"  
Cullen's eyes rolled back in his head and his body started convulsing,  
"Cullen, come back to me," Nyree kissed him. She moved her lips against Cullen's, he was unresponsive. Nyree's tears fell on Cullen's face. She held his body against hers and rocked him, he was so cold.  
"Cullen! Don't give in," she kissed him again. Cullen's mouth moved against hers, his tongue seeking hers. She touched her hand to his bare chest and prayed to the maker for the strength to save him. Cullen make an unearthly howl, his body arching away from her touch. Nyree screamed and willed all her strength into her mark. Everything flashed green. She saw the demon hovering over Cullen's still body. 

Solas shouted in elven, and twirled his staff above his head. Vivienne took oven the barrier, her body drenched in sweat. The demon reached towards Nyree and growled at her. Dorian held her protectively and cast a barrier over them both. The demon howled again, the sound deafening. Magic filled the air as Solas finished casting his spell and brought his staff to the ground with a loud thud. The demon let out one last scream and exploded. The flash so bright it forced everyone back. Nyree scrambled over to Cullen's lifeless body. Shaking him violently,  
"Don't you dare die on me now," she screamed. Cullen coughed and took a deep breath. She crushed him against her her,  
"I can't breath!" He laughed. The colour returned to his face, his body once again his own. The all descended on the commander,  
"Don't scare us like that Curly," Varric smiled. Nyree's comrades helped the commander to his feet. 

The great doors swung open and The Iron Bull stood at the entrance of the great hall. The Chargers gathered around him, blooded but alive.  
"Bull!" Nyree ran towards him. Iron Bull dropped his sword and charged towards her. He lifted her high above him when they met, bringing his lips to hers. He swung her her around as he kissed her. Bull brought her to the ground gently and dropped to his knees resting his head against her stomach,  
"Kadan," he whispered. Nyree rest her hand on his head, stroking his hair tenderly.  
"Three cheers for the Inquisitor!" Krem shouted. They all cheered for her. Nyree felt truly blessed.

Iron Bull stood back up and smiled that smile at her and Nyree's heart skipped a beat. Bull lifted her and put Nyree over his shoulder,  
"If you excuse us," he said simply and turned to walk out. Laughter erupted in the hall and the Chargers cheered and wolf whistled. Bull passed by Cole on his way out, he took off his hat and ruffled the young man's hair,  
"You did good kid, keep it up,"  
"Your hurts are healed now, she missed you The Iron Bull," Cole said,  
"I would hope so!" Bull chuckled, Cole looked confused,  
"Not her, her," he said and pointed to Nyree's stomach. Bull put her back down,  
"You mean," Nyree whispered. Cole placed his hand over her stomach,  
"It's like looking at the world from the other side. Far away but real. Safe and solid, protecting and proud. She feels like quiet, a whisper in the wind." Iron Bull scoped Nyree back in his arms,  
"I'm going to be a father!" He shouted proudly. Cheering filled the halls again. Everyone came to congratulate them. Bull never took his eye from her. She was glowing, his Kadan, the mother of his child. He pulled her body to him and growled low in his throat,  
"My room. Now," Iron Bull took her hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far I commend you! I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. As a first attempt at this fan-fic business, I've thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. I will probably do one final chapter to tie everything up in a neat little bow and call it a day! 
> 
> Any feedback given has been greatly appreciated as has your kind words. Just need some ideas on what to do now lol! 
> 
> ~C~


End file.
